Trainer Features
For a full list of PTU's Trainer Features, see List of Trainer Features How to Read Features Features are what truly define a character and what they are good at. Thus, understanding your features is critical to playing the game. Below is an example Feature that has been labeled: Basic Descriptions The Feature Name is simply the name of the Feature, of course. The TAGS under each Feature convey important information. The “Ace Trainer” Feature only has one tag: CLASS which indicates it is a Class Feature. More information about tags in the next section. The Prerequisites list the minimum requirements needed to take that feature. Often these requirements are other Features, or Skill Ranks. For example, your Command Skill must be at Novice or higher, and you must have a Training Feature to take Ace Trainer. Some Features require “X Name Features”. This means you need at least X Features from that Class. The “Base” Feature counts towards this total. Frequency and Action determines how often a Feature may be performed and what kind of action is required to perform them. The “Ace Trainer” Feature is “Drain 1 AP – Extended Action” which means it can be performed At-Will as long as you Drain 1 AP and are out of combat and have enough time. See page 227 for more information on types of actions. However, it also has a Trigger which specifies when you may activate the feature. Some features instead list a Target which means it can be used any time on the specified targets. Others have a Condition that must be met in order t use the Feature The Effect Line simply details the effect of the feature. Crafting Features may be formatted a bit differently than other Features. They generally include a Cost or Ingredient line instead of Frequency. Crafting Features, unless stated otherwise, have a Frequency of At-Will, and are an Extended Action. These Features may indicate equipment necessary to use the Feature. Finally, Features often have clarifying Notes. A Single Feature cannot be taken multiple times, unless otherwise stated by its effect, or unless it has the X tag. List of Frequencies At-Will: '''which simply means you may use the Feature as much as you’re able! '''Static: '''which means the Feature is passive and always in effect. '''Time X: '''which simply means you can perform that Feature X times per mentioned amount of Time. Times include “Scene”, “Daily”, or even “One Time Use”. For example Daily is once a day, and Scene x2 is twice a Scene. '''X AP: '''These Features may be performed At-Will, but you must pay X Action Points to do so. '''Bind X AP: '''These Features have an effect as long as X AP are “Bound” and unable to be used. They can be Unbound and the AP freed on your turn as a Free Action. '''Drain X AP: '''like X AP, except AP spent on these Features is “Drained” and does not recover until you take an Extended Rest. '''List of Tags 'Class: '''Unlike in many other game systems, such as Dungeons and Dragons, your “Classes” are simply special Features that you can take as you are able to qualify for them. These Features are the beginnings of a chain of many other Features. A Trainer may only have a maximum of 4 Class Features. '+Stat: 'Features with this tag increase a Stat by one point; for example, a Feature might read as +Attack. This Tag is usually found on Features related to Combat or in Combat-related Classes. 'X: 'A Feature with the Ranked Tag can be taken up to X Times. Each time you take a new rank, follow the directions in the listed effect. Latter Ranks by default always require any previous ranks. Each time you Rank Up a ranked feature, this counts as gaining a new Feature; thus you apply any Tags, and may count each Rank for the purposes of prerequisites that require a certain number of class Features. 'Branch: 'If on a Class Feature, this tag means that Feature may be taken multiple times using a Class slot and choosing a different specialization each time. All other Features under this class with the Branch tag may be taken again with other instances of the Class, and function under their new Specialization. 'Orders: 'This tag signifies these Features as Orders. Orders can only be given when the user is capable of communication with their Pokémon; usually this requires verbal communication unless other means of communication have been previously established (such as training your Pokémon to respond to visual cues). Order Features are almost always League Legal, and the user usually cannot target themselves with Orders. Exceptions to both of these rules will be noted. Orders are always Priority (Limited) actions. 'Training: 'You may choose to use Training Features as either a Training or an Orders Feature; it never has both tags at once when used. You may use it as a Training Feature as an Extended Action after you spend at least half an hour training your Pokémon. If you do, the effect applies to any of the Pokémon Trained, and lasts until the end of your next Extended Rest. A Pokémon can be under the effect of only one Training Regime at a time this way. However, these Features may also be used as Orders as a Standard Action. When used as Orders, this applies only to one of your Pokémon, and lasts only until the beginning of your next turn. When used as Orders, they may stack with the effects of any active Training (whether the Orders be for Training of the same Feature, or a different Feature). 'Stratagem: 'These Features are special Orders which are activated once and then have a persistent effect while AP is bound. Stratagem Features may only be bound during combat and automatically unbind when combat ends. Only one Stratagem may be bound by a Pokémon at a given time. When using a Stratagem on multiple targets, each AP Bind is paid separately and may be released separately as well. 'Weapon: '''Features with this tag make use of Weapons in some way, often allowing the user to gain extra effects when wielding a Weapon. ☀Many Features have one or more Tags under the Feature Name. Category:PTU